Funded through a subcontract the BTP, the collaboration with Professor J. Rehr and graduate student A. Poiarkova is continuing. This work focuses on improvements in theory of EXAFS and edge studies of biological systems. The effort during 1998 was aimed at improved XANES calculations in biological systems using FEFF8, a new self-consistent, full multiple scattering generalization of the FEFF codes, and improved multiple-scattering Debye-Waller factor codes. For the latter, an efficient, finite temperature, recursion method (RM) was developed for fast calculations of the multiple scattering (MS) XAFS Debye-Waller factors. This other part of the development - Disorder and Thermal Vibrations - is the main dissertation research of the graduate student Anna Poiarkova supported by the subcontract to Prof. Rehr. Ab initio and semi-empirical methods were developed for computing Debye-Waller (DW) factors. A paper describing the equation of motion SIGEM method for calculations of multiple scattering Debye-Waller factors is in press and this is now being incorporated into the FEFF codes, and will then be made available to all users of FEFF.